10 Years Later
by AceTrainer Aki
Summary: Chihiro is now a high school student, and hasn't seen hide nor tail of Kohaku since she escaped the bath house. A group of students in her class have decided to venture into that forest, and its up to Chihiro to stop them from being 'Spirited Away'. ONE SHOT


**Opening File...**

**Running Adorable Author Chibi Program...**

**Success!**

***voop!* Adorable Chibi: Yay, I made it! Phew, that hole coding system can be annoying. Anyways, I shall be your host this evening! I'm Chibi Aki! Welcome to this magnificent oneshot based on Spirited away! I am programed to tell you that this story is set 10 years after the events in the movie. Also, Ace Trainer Aki owns nothing of Spirited Away, just the group of teens in this story. Enjoy and please review! Ciao~**

* * *

"So are we on for tonight?"

"Yea, lets meet at the old shrine tree at the beginning of the path."

"Who all is coming?"

"All of us, right?"

"Hey, lets invite Chihiro."

"Good idea! She loves the occult!"

The group of teens stood whispering in their classroom, waiting for school to end. At the mention of Chihiro, they all turned their heads and looked at a girl sitting a few desks behind them. She was staring out the window and the sun reflected on her purple hair band that held her brown hair up in a ponytail. She always wore that same hairband. Never wearing any other. One of the girls in the group aproached Chihiro, the others following behind. They made a circle around their class mates desk and Chihiro looked up.

"Yes?" Chihiro asked, taking in the group of 5 that surrounded her.

The leader of the pack, a tall blond guy who wore his school uniform messy but stylishly, spoke. "We was wondering if you'd like to join us tonight for a little exploration of haunted forest?"

"Haunted forest? where?" Chihiro was slightly interested in the prospect.

"Down from your house," A girl answered. She had been to Chihiro's once because their fathers worked together.

All the color drained from Chihiro's face. "The one with the shrine tree and the woman stones?"

"Woman stones?" A short black haired boy spoke up.

"Have you been there before?" the leader asked. "Hey, if you have you could be ours guide! We wanna go cuz legend says that at the end of the road is a place where people go in and never come out of. They get Spirited Away."

"Do't you think its dangerous?" Chihiro said, trying to persuade her classmates from going to that dangerous place.

"Nah, its probably just fake. No offense, I know you believe in all that stuff." a tall, slightly too mature looking girl.

"Anyways, we're all meeting there at 5. come if your interested. Don't be late!" they all filed out, leaving Chihiro alone. She silently left school, knowing she had no choice but to go, if only to protect them from the end of the road.

At 4.50 Chihiro snuck out of her house and quickly made it down the hill to the tall tree. She was the first one there and she looked around at the shrines that lined the base of the tree.

"You made it!" Chihiro looked up and saw the motly group. Taking a deep breath, she began what she had practiced all the way here.

"You guys, we should probably just go home. Nothing good can come of us going in. We'll probably get lost or hurt, and then what? No one knows we are out here."

"Don't be so prude. C'mon, lets go!" the tall girl started walking, and the others followed. The leader hooked his arm around Cihiro.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." He lead Chihiro after the group. They all had flashlights, except Chihiro. They turned them on and began the trek through the overgrown path. One of the girls shreiked as her light flashed across the small round statue of a woman. "Hey, Chihiro, you were right! Its a woman statue! Have you been here before?"

"No!" Chihiro barked, a little too defensivly.

"Alright, chill." The girl frowned then they all began walking again. Soon they came to a larger opening where a doorway was set into a tall red building. One of the boys walked up and slapped the statue that was sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Dude, here we are!"

"Are we really going in?" the youngest boy of the group asked, frightened.

"Ofcourse!" With that they began to walk towards the tunnel. Chihiro quickley darted infront of them and held her arms out, blocking the tunnel. "NO!" you can't go in!"

They stared at her, open mouthed. "Why not?"

"Yeah, you are acting weird."

"Whats your problem?"

Chihiro took a deep breath, knowing the only way to persuade them was to tell the truth. "You can't go in because the legend is true."

The girls began laughing. "True? are you serious?!"

"Yes."

At her look and tone the girls stopped. They all stared at Chihiro. "How...How do you know?"

"Yea, how? You have been here havn't you?!"

"Yes. When I was little. The day I moved to this town. My-My parents and I took a wrong turn." Chihiro began shivering. She had never told this to anyone in her entire life. The wind picked up and seemed to be drawing them in the tunnel. Just like all those years ago. "We went through the tunnel, and ended up at this amazing meadow. We walked across and my father and mother saw a resturant..."

"A resturant?" A boy asked, smirking. "What the heck, your story sounds stupid."

"Are you telling us you and your parents were Spirited Away, but came back?!" The pack leaders eyes were huge.

"Shh! Just listen to me. I'll explain everything." The teens became quiet and lisened as Chihiro began telling her story. At times they inturrupted, not believing there was a dragon boy or that a witch owned a bath house, but as the story went on they got quiet. They all listened, soon every bump in the night making them jump. By the time Chihiro was finished, they had already left the building behind and were back at the tree, thweir faces pale and afraid. They said their goodbyes, promisig Chihiro they believed her. Soon it was only Chihiro and the leader.

"Chihiro..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry that hapened to you."

Chihiro smiled. "Don't worry. It was good for me. It helped me grow."

"Have you ever...have you ever seen Kohaku again?"

Chihiro frowned and looked at her feet. "No. I havn't. I've even visited the Kohaku river apartments, but...I've never seen him again."

The boy hugged her tightly. "Don't give up. I'm sure you will." Then he walked off, running to catch up with his friends. Chihiro turned and stared at the path, and thought she saw steely green eyes staring back at her. But she blinked and they vanished. Chihiro smiled and began walking home, wiping a stray tear from her face. She knew she would see Kohaku again.

* * *

**Chibi Aki: Did you enjoy? I did. Cya later lovelies! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
